The Puget Sound Oncology Consortium (PSOC) has been a funded member of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG) since 1976. A multi-modality approach is utilized which includes: Pathology, Surgery, Chemotherapy, Radiation Therapy, Biological Response Modifier Therapy and Quality of Life evaluations for the aim of improving cancer care. Overall objectives are prolongation of life, increased quality of life, decreased toxicities, prolonged disease free survival, improvement in techniques of screening, early detection and prevention of cancer and the rapid transfer of innovative therapies from the laboratory to the clinic. PSOC is one of the largest SWOG member groups and altogether comprises a network of 27 hospitals and medical centers throughout the Pacific Northwest (Alaska, California, Montana, Oregon, and Washington). The scientific agenda of PSOC is determined by disease-specific committees who have contributed eight pilot studies to SWOG in the past grant period. PSOC has 22 investigators who coordinate or co-coordinate 26 studies and has 12 members who hold primary or contributing authorship in 42 published reports of SWOG studies. PSOC supports a urological cancer outreach program (UCOP) as well as five prostate cancer prevention trial (PCPT) sites. PSOC ranks number one in follow- up with a total caseload of 1,245 patients and averages an annual accrual of approximately 170 patients. The Prostate Cancer Prevention Trial has accrued 800 patients and the UCOP program has accrued 53 patients in this past grant period. PSOC maintains autologous and allogeneic bone marrow transplant programs as well as an active stem cell transplant program. Cytogenetics laboratories of SHMC and the UWMC are certified as submitting and reference laboratories. The Clinical Practices Committee formed by Saul E. Rivkin, MD, is evaluating resource utilization and cost effectiveness issues for patients receiving treatment on research protocols. Membership has steadily increased in the past grant period with the addition of three new CGOP affiliates and a total of 54 new members over the last five years. PSOC members are active in scientific and administrative activities and are dedicated to support the goals of the Southwest Oncology Group.